Secrets
by EClarefan4ever
Summary: Nina has a secret that no one knows except her Gran, it's so big she had to change her name and move to England... How will Amber and Fabian react? Will Nina choose her old crush or Fabian? Will she reconnect with her friends? some FABINA!
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

Okay so I haven't seen my best friends Cleo, Sasha, and Jade in over a year. Sometimes I wish I didn't pack up, change my name and move to England, because I do miss my fellow Bratz and everything we stood for.

"Nina?" asked amber, she is my roommate and doesn't know that my real name is not Nina.

"Yes Amber"

"I've been saying your name for 2 whole minutes, you were thinking about something important"

"oh sorry and I was just thinking about my best friends from America"

"Do you miss them a lot? Have you talked to them on the phone recently?"

"Yes tons…No I haven't talked to them for a year, today actually being the anniversary of the last time I talked to them, and what were you calling me for?"

"Oh that's so sad and it's supper time, Trudy told me to come get you….. Oh and tonight we're entering a contest to win tickets for something really big, but it's a surprise to what the tickets are for"

"Oh okay and do you know what they are?"

"Nope and lets go before Jerome and Alfie eat everything"

After Supper

"Nina, Fabian ready to go enter and win a contest?" (Amber)

"Sure, but what do we need to do" (Fabian)

"oh all we need to do is dance and to win we need to be the last one dancing" (Amber)

"that's easy, I can do that in my sleep"

"are you sure about that Nina?" (Amber)

"I'm positive, me and my best friends had dance contests all the time back at America and we had school dances all the time and I never sat down for 48 hours, because I needed to get ready and then there was the actual dance then the sleepover at my house"

"wow do girls ever need sleep?" Fabian can be such a guy sometimes

'_He kinda reminds me of Dylan, because their both really sweet, knock it off Yasmine, I mean Nina, you'll never see him again so let him go' _(I said to myself in my head)

"Sometimes if we did a lot that week" answered Amber

"Okay well lets go because we need to stretch before we go awhile with sleep and sitting"

"Oh okay"

Right when the Contest was about to start

"Ready guys?"

"No, but if your sure you can do it we're in" Amber

"trust me, if you guys are so tired you'll pass out I want you to quite, I'll go all the way Non-stop just for you guys"

"Thanks Nina you're the best friend I've had" (Amber)

"awe thanks, you're my best British friend, that is a girl"

"Ready, set, Dance!" Yelled the announcer and turned the music on 'Tonight I love you' by the Latency was first.

I started doing random/easy dance moves that won't take up much energy and said "Amber, Fabian remember start out slow and when everyone else becomes slow you can speed up"

"will do!" (amber and Fabian)

Four hours later

'Hold It Against Me' Britney Spears was on and I started to get faster when everyone else started slowing down, I was still full of energy.

I then turned to Fabian and said "If your tired you can quit, I'll be fine alone with Amber dancing"

"No way, if you can do this, so will I"

"Okay whatever you say and if I win this your coming to whatever I'm getting tickets for"

"what about amber?"

"the prize is three tickets, you me and Amber makes three"

"okay Nina, good luck and there's only ten people left"

"ok, I can take them all on, but if it's us I'm not stopping"

"So if we're the final two you won't give up, I highly doubt I'll make it much longer"

30 minutes later

"Nina I'm sorry I'm too tired to dance anymore, but it looks like there's only you Fabian and some other girl left"

"Oh okay thanks for telling me" I smiled at her and continued to dance, by now the song was 'We R Who We R' by Kesha and after a certain part of the song I turned to Fabian and said "If your tired I can handle this"

"Nina are you sure? Your not tired at all?"

"I'm sure thanks for being supportive but I think it's time for me to kick it up a notch, can you ask the DJ to play 'What the hell' by Avril Lavigne"

"Okay, will do" Fabian stopped dancing and walked over to the DJ table and requested the song for me.

When 'We R Who We R' ended they played 'What the hell' and I started dancing faster and better

After awhile I turned to see who I was against and she was a red head who was dancing really slowly and looked like she was about to fall asleep so I started to do my signature moves.

Everyone clapped and then Red head fell and I continued dancing while kinda singing along with the song. The announcer walked over to and said "Congratulations and you can stop dancing and singing now, your probably really tired"

"actually I'm not tired at all, I have no clue why but I can dance all night long and can I at least finish this song?"

"Fine and who's with you"

"remember the boy I was talking to and the one who requested this song, I he lives in the same house as me at school and the blond girl that I was talking to"

"Okay well the song just ended"

"Okay thanks and I had fun"

"I'm glad the winner had fun now just go to the stadium tomorrow and you will see unknown band that playing here… No one knows who they are"

"Okay so they don't have a name?"

"They do it's juts they won't tell anyone"

"Oh okay thanks Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day (Saturday)

"Okay ready to go to the concert?" (Amber)

"yep I'll go tell Victor and Trudy that we're leaving" Honestly I don't get why people are so scared of Victor. I walked upstairs and knocked on Victor's door.

"Who is it?"

"Ya-Nina Martin"

"You may enter" I walked in and he said "What do you need?"

"I came to inform you that Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington and I are going to a concert thing tonight and we might be home late, we're also informing Trudy about this"

"Okay if that's all you can leave"

"Bye Sir" I then walked down to the kitchen to find Trudy and told her everything I juts told Victor.

"Bye sweetie, have fun and tell me who the band is later"

"Bye Trudy, thanks and I will most diffidently tell you who the band is"

At the concert

"okay since Nina won the backstage passes I honestly think she can decided if she wants to go meet the band before or after the concert" (Fabian)

"I think we should go meet them now and then go sit in our seats and listen to band because I don't think Victor will appreciate us coming back to the house at midnight."

"okay, lets go!" (Amber)

We walked backstage and I saw one of the band members and I was about to turn around and walk away but she caught me she then yelled "Yasmine!"

She then run up to me and hugged me "Yasmine! Why are you here in England?"

"Nina? Who is she and why is she calling you Yasmine?" asked a very confused Amber

"Nina do you know this girl? And I agree with Amber, why is she calling you Yasmine?" (Fabian)

"Yasmine? Why are they calling you Nina, and wait until Sasha and Jane realize you're here! Can you please sing with us just like old times"

"okay I need to confess some things. Amber, Fabian Nina isn't my real name. Yasmine is and this is Cleo one of my three best friends. We're a kinda famous band in America…. And oh the reason I changed my name is I couldn't handle all the fame and since I feared people would recognize Nina, so I decided to move to England and now that you know I hope we can stay friends"

"Nina, I mean Yasmine are you going to leave us now?" (Amber who was about to cry at the thought)

"I'm still Nina, your room mate who came from America and was hated by Patricia the second I met her, on my first day here"

"Nina? Do you miss being Yasmine?" (Fabian)

"I missed singing and dancing and my three best friends, but if I go back I'll miss you guys, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Trudy, Mick and even Patricia and England it's self"

"Well Yasmine do you want to see Jade and Sasha? They really miss you... You friends Fabian and Amber can come meet them too"

"Fabian, Amber?"

"we're in" (Both)

"Okay so is everyone the same or did you guys change your look again?"

"we're the same but we still need another singer, we're opening with Brattitude… I know you remember that song, because it's the one from the unforgettable talent show"

"I'll think about it"

"Jade! Sasha! Look who I found!" They turned around and screamed "AHHHHHH YASMINE! Your back! We missed you! Where did you go! And who are they?" We (Sasha, Jade, Cleo and me) had a Bratz BFF hug and I said…

"Hey guys and my name is kinda Nina now, Yasmine is gone…. I missed you guys too, I changed my name and moved here and now I go to a boarding school with Amber and Fabian"

"What happened to your Brattitude? And your amazing fashion sense"

"I still have it, it's just I never show it because I'm Nina now not Yasmine…. And I still have it watch, I'll get myself ready for tonight and I'll sing Brattitude with you, to prove that I'm still a Brat but I'm changed" I walked to the dressing room area "Who's clothes should I wear?"

"Mine" (Sasha)

"Nina? Where are we supposed to do?" (Amber)

"Jade, can you show them to their seats? Please"

"ya sure lets go" Jade had Amber and Fabian follow her to the front row and showed them their seats.

After I got ready I came out and all the girls screamed and said "Yasmine you look like your old self! I can't wait to go rock England and show them what Brattitude is all about"

"Is everyone ready!" Yelled the announcer to us

"Yes we are now that all four of us are here, it's going to be just like the talent show all over again" (Cleo and jade)

"okay lets get on stage and sing like we used to, and guys I'm really sorry I left, I was going to call but I didn't want everyone else to follow me"

"it's okay" (All)

We all got behind the curtain and started singing..

We got that bratitude

It's not that attitude

We got that bratitude

Yeah

The curtain was raised revealing all of us

There's a voice inside of me

set it free

set it free

set it free

And it lives deep down deep in my soul

let it go let it go

let it go

come with me on this ride

sail with me through the sky

you can't hideyou can't hide

you can't hideeveryone listen upThey say my bratitude

is just an attitude

gotta take the latitude to say that it's okay

it's not a platitudeto feel some ratitude

so show some bratitude to the world today

Express yourself and you'll see

set it free

set it free

set it free

one on one, all together you konw

let it go let it go let it go

believe in all you areand let your spirit soar

this power will open the doornow you knowlisten up

Ay ay ay ay

it's not an attitude

ay ay ay ay

it't not a platitude

ay ay ay ay to feel so ratitude

ay ay ay ay bratitude

you know my bratitude

show me what your working with

is not an attitudeyou got it like that

gotta take the latitude

come onto say that it's okay

it's not a platitude

show me what your working with

to feel some ratitude you got it like that

so show some bratitude

come onin each and every way

That's what we want Bratitude

That's what we want Bratitude

There ain't no difference who you are no it's no *"buts no "maybe's"*

just follow our lead be fearless

there's no limit don't you worry

rat tat tat tat

the bratz got your backget up on your feet

take it to the street

to everyone we'll meet today

we got it we'll share it

we'll show it

want the whole world to know it (2x)

They say my bratitude

is just an attitude

gotta take the latitude

to say that it's okay

it's not a platitudeto feel some ratitude

so show some bratitude

to the world today

there's a voice deep inside of me

set it free

set it free

set it free

one on one all together you know

let it go let it golet it go

B bratz style we'll be bringin

R rythym to be singin

A always keep it real

T together is the deal

I it's the style

T to always try

UDE Express yourself

Express yourself

Runnin high with our bratitude

that is why we got bratitude

we can fly with our bratitude

don't deny we got bratitude (2x)

Hey!

"Now everyone, originally this band had four people and then one of us left and she currently came back, we don't know for how long but give a hand to re-welcome Yasmine back to the band!" (Sasha)

The crowd went crazy, most people were yelling "Sing more!" others were saying "welcome back Yasmine!" and the rest were saying either "I love you Cleo" or "I love you Sasha" or "I love you Jade" and even " I love you Yasmine!"


	3. Chapter 3

Amber's POV

"Wow, Yasmine is amazing. Did you know she could sing or dance? And I love how she's wearing purple, and how Jade's blue, Cleo is Pink and Sasha is yellow" I asked in complet shock that Nina never told me, her BBF, that she could  
sing. dance and that she had a fantastic fashion sense.

"No but remember Nina said she was nothing like Yasmine, so I guess she put singing and dancing away with her fashion sense as one of the girls put it" stated Fabian who finally stopped staring at Nina/Yasmine.

"I still wonder what it would be like if we never met her and she stayed Yasmine" I started to tear up at the thought of Nina leaving us to continue her life as a star with her other Best friends Cleo, Sasha, and Jade.

When Fabian noticed he pulled me into a comforting hug and said "Amber we did meet her and that's all the matters, she became your best friend and I fell in love with her"

"true, Wait your IN LOVE WITH NINA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST ADMITTED IT! When are you telling her?" I yelled in excitement because he finally said it was true that he liked her.

"Yes I'm in love with Nina…. I was going to tell her tonight after the concert" Fabian said in a shy way.

"you better! If you don't you might never get the chance" after we finished talking Sasha started saying something like "Now everyone, originally this band had four people and then one of us left and she currently came back, we don't know for how long but give a hand to re-welcome Yasmine back to the band!" Everyone was apparently excitement to hear that the band got one of their memebers back.

Fabian and I of course yelled "Sing another song and We love you Yasmine!" even though we wish we could yell WE LOVE YOU NINA! because we both do, I love her as a sister and Fabian loves her in a Romantic way.

Nina's POV

During Brattitude I saw Amber and Fabian talking so I continued watching them and when I was about to look away Amber started crying and Fabian hugged her, he's such caring guy. I then saw Amber pull away and kinda get excited about something.

After the song ended I turned to the rest of the Bratz and said "Open Eyes or Express yourself?"

"When We're All Together then Open Eyes" said Jade and everyone else nodded in agreement

We then started singing...

uh huh, cumon, alright (ooh girl) yeah

(yeah) uh huh (oh) make you wanna move (oh)

oh yeah (oh whoa)

Gunna get the party on (oh whoa)

Wanna keep it going strong (oh oh oh)

All my girls here by my side (ooh)

Yeah we're guna make it happen cos we do it every time (yeah)

And everything is better, (yeah)

when were all together (ooh)

Everybody having fun, oh (having fun)

Good times even better, (yeah) when we're all together (yeah)

And we've only just begun, oh (ooh oh)

Gunna make the party rock (yes we are)

Get it started, never stop (never, never, never) yeah

Anywhere and anytime (ooh)

All I need are all my girls and me to make it turn out right

Cos everything is better, (yeah)

when were all together

Everybody having fun, oh (cumon)

Good times even better, (yeah) when we're all together (yeah)

And we've only just begun, oh (oh everybody)

Everything is better, (yeah)

when were all together (yeah)

Everybody having fun, oh (oh whoa)

Everybody sing along, now they're playing our song (oh)

Every little bit's better, when we're all together (oh)

Everybody wanna feel the groove uh huh

Everybody guna start to move cumon (yeah yeah yeah, oh)

Everybody guna scream and shout

Bratz are guna turn the party out

Gunna get the party on (oh whoa)

Wanna keep it going strong (oh oh oh)

All my girls here by my side (ooh)

Yeah we're guna make it happen cos we do it every time (yeah)

And everything is better, (yeah)

when were all together (ooh)

Everybody having fun, oh (having fun)

Good times even better, (yeah) when we're all together (yeah)

And we've only just begun, oh (ooh oh)

Everything is better, (yeah)

when were all together (yeah)

Everybody having fun, oh (oh whoa)

Everybody sing along, now they're playing our song (oh)

Every little bit's better, when we're all together (oh)

Wow it feels amazing to be back on the stage I love it here in England, I wonder how I'll choose being famous or my new life, This must be like the biggest decision of my life!

I then said "Okay everyone the last song we're going to sing is called Open Eyes, We hope you all enjoy it"so the crowd would be able to name the song. When i finished the announcement the crowd started screaming and when I looked at Fabian and Amber I waved to them and give them a look that meant 'meet me backstage after this song'.

The song started….

Open Eyes Open eyes

I can see what's in front of me

Open mind

Imagining what I will be

Open eyes

I can see how it's gonna be

Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen

If you tell that I can't I will, I will

If you're telling me to stop I won't, I won't

You see no, is not in my vocabulary

Not underestimate this girl extraordinary

No matter, what I, where I'm from

No matter how my time has come, hey!

Open eyes

I can see what's in front of me

Open mind

Imagining what I will be

Open eyes

I can see how it's gonna be

Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen

We can sit it in my sit, I want, I want

Cause if I want on to believe I will ,I will

It's not impossible unusual or scary

Step outside the box and be extraordinary

No matter, what I, where I'm from

No matter how my time has come, hey!

Open eyes

I can see what's in front of me

Open mind

Imagining what I will be

Open eyes

Cause today I'm feeling free

Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen

You can push me around

Drop me up or drag it down

In the water I won't drown

I'm tired of all the rules

So tired of all the fools

I'm gonna keep it cool

Open eyes,open mind,open eyes

Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen

Open eyes

They had what I need to know

Open mind

Not afraid to let it show

Open eyes

I'll go where I want to go

Wharever, whenever, we'll make it happen

It's Open eyes

That song ended the concert and we all bowed and then had a major Bratz BFF Hug and then went backstage to catch up with each other. When I ran back there I saw who I least expected to ever see in England.

"Hey Yasmine" Said Dylan who looked really Happy to see me again.

"Dylan? What are you doing here in England" I said in shock that he was really here infront of me... I could tell he was reading my lips because he wasn't looking at my eyes, but my lips trying to see what I'm saying.

"I'm on tour with the Bratz, this whole tour was to actually find you and ask/beg you to come back because we all miss you" Awe thats so cute he missed me, even though it was most likely awful that i didn't say bye to him.

"I missed you" I ran up to him and hugged him "I'm so sorry it's just I couldn't handle all the fame and I'm Nina now, not Yasmine" I started crying that second I said this

"Oh okay Nina, what are you doing here in England?" I knew he would ask me this one day, I just thought I would have more time.

"I'm in England because when I changed my name I thought it would be better to come to England because no one would recognize me as Yasmine, I'm currently going to a boarding school, not to far away from here" at one point I started signing so it would be easier for him to understand because I was talking really fast

"Yasmine, why didn't you say bye to me. I missed you and I emailed you everyday for months" I then realized what I did t him and hugged him again and hoped that he could forgive me for everything I did to him, at this point my eye make-up was smugged because of the crying.

I pulled away and said "Dylan I've been thinking about all week, I actually thought you hated me because I just left without saying bye or telling you where I was going"

"I can never hate you Yasmine, so are any of your friends here?"

"ya my roommate/best friend Amber and my other best friend Fabian, that's them right there!" I was pointing to Amber and Fabian when I said thier names.

I then said one second to Dylan and ran over to Amber and Fabian and siad "what did you guys think?" I was hoping they would be honest with me.

"you were amazing, and you do have a sense of fashion. Oh and who was that guy you were just talking to." Amber said while jumping up and down.

"Oh that's Dylan, I'll introduce you guys" I really hope Fabian and Dylan don't get the wrong idea about the other boy, Ya I know I told Dylan that Fabian was my best friend, but I do really like him.

"Nina can I tell you something first?" Said Fabian who was looking right into my eyes with hope.

"sure Fabian you can tell me anything." I said while pulling him off to the side.

"I really like you, will you be my girlfriend" OMG now I have to choose between Dylan and Fabian.

"Um, I'll be right back I need to go change" I then ran back to the dressing rooms, but on my way I stopped at Dylan and said "Ambers the blond and Fabian is the boy, I didn't tell them you were deaf so you might have to mention that, I'll change and talk to the girls and then I'll come right back."

"will do and I really missed you, I know I've already told you that It's just now that I saw you in person again it made me realize that I still adore you wish we could start again." Said Dylan who was really making this choice harder for me because thier both really great guys.

"well I'll be right back" I went to the dressing room and said "I have a HUGE guy problem, and I need your help" I yelled the word HUGE to get them to get the point.

"what happened? I thought you still liked Dylan?" asked a Very confused Jade.

"I do, but I'm in love with Fabian and he asked me out, but I don't know what to do about Dylan, he said that he missed me and that he wishes we can start over…. I have no clue who to choose and Fabian probably thinks I don't like him!"

"well who do you like more?" asked Cleo who was very confused

"well I liked Dylan but I love Fabian, because he's my best friend and he was nice to me on my first day here when everyone else hated me."

"If you love Fabian choose him, and we'll talk to Dylan." said Jade who was trying to be helpful.

"are you sure?"

"yes" stated Sasha

"thank you so much but I think I'll talk to Amber about this because you all know Dylan better than Fabian and she knows Fabian better than Dylan" I hugged them and said "here's my new number call whenever and if your in the area I'll be glad to sing with you again" I was SO greatful that thet're being so nice about this, it's most likely because I never ask for boy advice.

"Okay, we'll remember that and do you want to meet up tomorrow and have Lunch with us?" asked Sasha

"I would Love to, and I'll be Yasmine tomorrow" I'm SO excited for tomorrow, I get to hang out with my Girls catch up.

"really so we don't need to call you Nina" asked Jade

"Nope, to you guys I'll always be Yasmine, I even sometimes have to remind myself that my name is now Nina." i said laughing


	4. Chapter 4

**When they returned back to the house**

Amber and I went up to our room after saying bye to Fabian. It is around 11:46 pm, so I was really tired.

After I changed I jumped into bed, when I was about to fall asleep Amber said "Nina, why did you run off after you talked to Fabian?" asked a confused Amber

"Oh well I actually need your advice on something"

"I'm listening, does this have to do with Fabian at all?"

"Yes, he asked me out, but I made an accuse and ran back to the dressing room, but on my way I told Dylan who you guys were and he said he still liked me and how much he missed me and I don't know who to choose…. Cleo, Sasha and Jade said to pick Fabian, but I wanted your advice first"

"I knew he was going to ask you out, that's what I was jumping about during the concert…. How close were you and Dylan?"

"He said he liked me and I liked him, I still kinda do. But I kinda like Fabian more" at this point I'm so confused

"do you love Dylan? Do you love Fabian" asked Amber who looked deep in thought

"I only like Dylan, but I think I might love Fabian" I can believe I just said that out loud.

"Then pick Fabian, Dylan might like you, but Fabian loves you" I gasped did Amber really just say that Fabian loved me

"Amber? Did you just say Fabian loves me?"

"yes, but don't tell him I told you"

"Thanks Amber, I'm going to pick Fabian… night" I then drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning**

"Nina, wake up" said Amber as she was trying to wake me up by jumping on my bed.

"who's Nina? Oh wait I am, sorry I forgot" I said in a confused tone that changed into an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, if you want we can all start calling you Yasmine, if it would make you feel better" Amber said trying to show her understanding of all this.

"nah, I'll stick with you calling me Nina, that way it reminds me that I do have people who are my friends because of me and not my fame.

"Okay well breakfast is ready and Fabian is already waiting for us and then you have to get ready for your 'day with the Bratz' that is starting at 11:30" It kinda sounded as if she was upset that I was going out with them and not her.

"It's 'Day with my fellow Bratz' because I am one of them, it's just I stopped being a Brat for a short amount of time. They understand, they even said they would call me Nina, I of course said No because they knew me as Yasmine" I tried to explain it to Amber

"well Fabian is still waiting so lets go….. Nina can I ask you something?"

"Okay and Sure Amber you can ask me anything"

"Can I do your hair? Or help pick out your outfit? I know you already know how to do your hair, and you have an amazing fashion sense but can I still help like I used to before I knew you were Yasmine"

"Amber you didn't even need to ask, your always going to be able to help me pick out my out fit, do my make up and my hair"

"Nina, you're the best!" she hugged me and then we walked down to the dining area and ate.

While we were eating I said "Fabian, yes"

"yes what?" Fabian can be so naïve sometimes.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend… You asked me last night before I ran back to talk to Dylan and change… what did you and Dylan talk about any way."

"You will! Really! and of course I remember asking you, Dylan didn't really talk to us, and when we talked to him he wouldn't reply"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, he's deaf…. I thought I told him to tell you, I guess he was still shocked about seeing me again epically after what happened…."

"What happened?"

"Oh during the talent show I kissed his cheek, and then a week later I told him I really liked him and a month later I came here, without saying good-bye to him, so I'm socked he was excited to see me here, in England."

"So he's an Ex boyfriend, who still likes you. And he came all the way to England to find you, even though he didn't know you were here."

"well when we started dating we played twenty questions and one of the questions for me was 'If you ran away where would you go? And why' and for my answer I put 'Madrid, because it's a place of fashion and England, because I love the accents' so I guess he caught on that if I wanted to change I wouldn't go to the fashion place"

"Oh so you like my accent… is that the only reason your with me?"

"Totally" I said as sarcastic as I could "Oh and I need to go get ready, I'll see you before I leave" I got up to go to my room, but stopped by Fabian saying...

"Okay and is Dylan going to be there?"

"No, it's a Bratz reunion not a Bratz and Dylan reunion"

"who are the Bratz? And who's Dylan?" asked a very confused Patricia

"Oh the Bratz are a famous band in America" said Mara

"Nina how do you know them?" Patricia asked, she seemed to be really interested now

"They're my best friends, we meet a long time ago and I haven't seen them since last year and they kinda popped back into my life last night"

"So you know a famous band, and I thought all the best friends were in the band" Mara stated in excitement.

"well they are, and use to be"

"Use to be? Who left? Cleo, Jade, Sasha and Yasmine are all still in the band. It says so on their blog, right here" Mara then pointed to her laptop.

"Oh no, Yasmine is **NOT** back in the band, she might be but currently is not"

"How do you know so much about Yasmine if you just reconnected with them last night?"

"I'm not going to lie to you…. I am Yasmine, that's what I meant by use to be in the band…. I kinda sang with them last night at the concert, to prove I still had my Brattitude, even though I stopped singing and dancing when I changed my name, and came here"


	5. AN

I'm sorry you guys thought that this was a legit chapter but sadly it is not.

Guys I am SO sorry but I have major writers block and I'm super stressed with school and stuff because I need to keep my grades up because I got accepted into a really good High School and they said that since I already go there I need to keep at least a B average. I'll try to update as soon as I can but if you guys have any ideas feel free to leave a review or a PM. But I will **NOT** discontinue any of my stories

* * *

I would also make me happy if you guys read my friend's story. cliquefan1234 is the name of the author all of the stories are really good.

* * *

I would like to give a shout-out to all my wonderful reads….

Zania330

Catlover10808

harryandginnylover

samcabral

Dragonclaw11

cliquefan1234

Ragan1000

Peace and Purity


	6. Chapter 5

**I know this is kinda short but since I still have writers block this is all i could think of and I truly didnt want to make you guys wait any longer ... The next couple chapters might be short but i'll update them as soon as I can.**

**

* * *

**

"Really! I can't believe I know a famous person" Mara said excitedly "and If your name is Yasmine, why do we call you Nina? And you still never answered the who's Dylan question" I was kinda hoping they wouldn't ask those two little questions. Well it might be better if I start to tell them the truth.

"Oh well when I gave up being in the band I wanted to get away and I feared people would recognize the name so I changed it and then I thought people would recognize my face, so I came here…. And Dylan is the boy I was dating when I kinda just left to come here" I tried to explain it the short way because if I tell them the whole story I will be late for lunch.

"So did you guys break up, I mean you and Dylan"

"Yes, a week before I left I told him I couldn't go out with him anymore, because being famous will keep us apart… Well I have to get ready and do you want to meet them tomorrow?" I really hope they get why I broke up with him, even though that's not why we truly broke up. I also hope them and my old friends get along.

"Sure, we would love to meet your best friends, aka the Bratz" both Mara and Patricia got excited about finally meeting some of Nina's friends, which really shocked me because I didn't think Patricia wanted anything to do with her friends

"Okay" with that being said I went upstairs and had Amber help me change.

After Amber helped me get ready I called Cloe to tell her that I'm ready. They were going to pick me up and bring me to a special lunch.

5 minutes later

**_Beep Beep Beep_**

I looked outside and saw that there was a Limo waiting outside for me I then turned to the house and said "okay guys that's my ride, I'll see you tonight. Bye" with that I ran out the door and into the limo before other students noticed it.

"Hey Yasmin" Cleo and Sasha, Jade said "Hey Nina"

"Hey Cleo, Sasha and Jade I said that you could call me Yasmin because it would be weird if you all called me Nina"

"Okay I'll have to remember that" Jade said smiling

"So where are we going to go?" I asked curiously


	7. Another AN

Heyyy Guys… Sorry this isn't an update, but I graduated 8th grade and now have all summer to write

It might take a little while, but I'm actually gonna write a House of Anubis One-Shot and I'm starting another House of Anubis story.

I am making these new stories to get back into Fanfiction…. I am truly sorry for the LONG delay… School was just really hard and I had A LOT of work and projects.

Two things I wanna say is Thanks to everyone for reading my stories and If you have any ideas for my current stories just leave a Comment or PM me…I hope you all understand.. I'll write soon

-EClarefan4ever


End file.
